Things Change
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: OS. Entre le 1x01 et 1x02. Une semaine que Sam et Dean ratissent la ville pour trouver le démon à l’origine de la mort de Jessica, en vain. Mais un autre cas les attend et ce sera le commencement de leurs aventures. Avant ça, Sam a besoin de faire 1choix


**Titre :****Things change**

**Auteur :** Tomochan

**Disclamer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, j'écris dans un but non lucratif.

**Genre :** **Angst** (Wincest)

**Rating :**** T **

**Résumé ****:** OS. Saison 1, entre le 1er et 2ème épisode. Une semaine que Sam et Dean ratissent la ville pour trouver le démon à l'origine de la mort de Jessica, en vain. Mais un autre cas les attend, et ce sera le commencement de leurs aventures. Seulement, avant ça, Sam a besoin de faire un choix.

**NDA** : J'ai lu la première fic Wincest qui a été écrite (« Reunion ») et j'ai trouvé le concept intéressant. Je m'essaie donc à un petit truc sans prétention.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Things Change**

**.oO°Oo.**

_« …Rentre vite, d'accord ? Je t'aime. »_

Sam était assis au bord de son lit. Il réécoutait encore une fois le message vocal laissé par Jessica. Le dernier message. Il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix chaleureuse et enjouée. A présent sa voix était emprisonnée dans cet appareil qu'il tenait près de son oreille. Ces mots seraient les derniers.

_« … Tapez 1 pour… »_

Sam ne laissa pas la phrase se terminer et réécouta une fois de plus le message. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu le temps de l'effacer la première fois. Sur le _« je t'aime »_, il laissa échapper une plainte et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était ravi que son frère soit sorti. Il avait besoin d'être seul de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte ces derniers jours. Il avait été pris d'une frénésie incroyable et ses vieux réflexes de chasseurs étaient revenus au galop alors qu'il s'était mis dans la tête de poursuivre le démon responsable de la mort de Jessica…

Mais ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé. Pas la moindre trace.

Dean était allé acheter de la nourriture. Ce que Dean appelait nourriture. Mais les cheeseburgers n'étaient pas ce dont Sam avait le plus envie de manger, surtout pas après avoir tenu une semaine à ce régime. De toute façon, il ne mangerait sûrement rien aujourd'hui.

Une dernière écoute et Sam se résolut à balancer son portable sur le lit. Il engouffra son visage dans ses mains et essuya ses larmes. Une grande respiration s'entrecoupa finalement en de petits sanglots. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pleurer Jessica. Toujours avec Dean. Toujours son frère à le fixer, de peur qu'il explose d'une manière ou d'une autre, par la colère ou par la tristesse ou même par le désespoir ou la haine. Toujours le regard de Dean sur lui.

Sam avait tant perdu cette habitude que sentir à nouveau l'attention de son grand frère constamment sur lui l'étouffait.

Dans ces conditions, même s'il en avait eu besoin ou envie, il n'aurait jamais osé succomber en la présence de Dean. Sam se leva et se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Il repoussa la rencontre autant qu'il lui fut possible. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Mais rester confiné dans la salle de bain n'était pas une option.

« Tu as faim ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et reprit sa place sur le bord du lit. Dean insista vaguement en lui tendant un sac en papier d'où s'échappait une odeur de fromage et de frite. Comme il n'obtenu aucune réaction, il abdiqua et posa les sacs sur son lit. La pièce fut un moment plongée dans le silence que Sam n'avait aucune envie de briser. Ce n'était pas assez pour lui, il voulait presque que Dean disparaisse. Mais ce dernier ne pensait visiblement pas de cette manière. Il s'assit en face de lui, sur son propre lit, à côté des cheeseburgers déjà froids.

« Sam… Il n'y a rien à trouver ici. Si nous voulons retrouver ce démon, on doit…

- … D'abord retrouver papa. T'en fais pas, j'ai bien entendu la première fois. »

Le ton que Sam employait était sec. Un peu comme il l'avait été toute la semaine. Sam ne se gênait pas pour montrer que cette situation lui déplaisait. Pour une raison évidente. Retrouver le rythme de vie qu'il avait choisi de ne pas poursuivre était frustrant et rageant. Impossible de faire autrement, cependant. Mais pas seulement. Même si ça, Sam se gardait bien de l'admettre. Il avait réussi après tant d'années à sortir de cette vie, il refusait de se laisser entraîner par les choses. Mais comment lutter contre ce qu'on a été ? Fuir ou s'échapper, peu importe comment Dean voyait les choses ou comment Sam se l'expliquait, à présent, ils étaient à nouveau condamnés à être ensemble.

Puisque après tout, ils étaient toujours frères.

Mais ça, Sam ne pouvait le voir que comme une entrave après la mort de Jessica.

« Sammy… »

Cette fois, la voix de Sam s'éleva, forte et menaçante.

« Sam. »

Hors de question qu'il se laisse entraîner. Il en était sorti. Il avait échappé à son père, à l'emprise de John Winchester. Il avait quitté cette vie vaine et s'il devait y retourner, ça ne serait que pour venger Jess. S'il devait revoir son père, ça irait. S'il devait le faire avec Dean, ça irait. Mais il ne voulait pas de _ça_.

« Ne sois pas comme ça. Je te l'interdis.

- Comme quoi, Sammy ? »

Sam ne répondit rien. Mais c'était inutile. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il était question. Ils savaient tous les deux où menaient ces rares moments où ils se laissaient aller l'un devant l'autre. Même si Sam avait voulu oublier, chacun de ces moments de faiblesse étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Dans son âme. Avec douleur ou avec honte.

Peut-être parfois liée à un sentiment de paix intérieure qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la dernière fois.

Dean fit mine d'accepter. Il baissa même les yeux en signe d'abandonner et se remit sur ses jambes. Mais ça ne dura que le temps que Sam pousse un soupir. Les mains de Dean se posèrent sur ses épaules et il se pencha pour forcer Sam à le regarder.

« Je sais que tu es en colère… Je sais que tu veux la venger… »

Sam tenta de se défaire de la poigne de son frère mais il était littéralement cloué sur place, et ce, malgré le fait que leur proximité le faisait s'agiter davantage.

« Tu ne sais rien !! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

- … Mais ça ne la ramènera pas ! »

Peu importe ce que Dean pouvait dire, jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Parce que contrairement à Sam, il ne s'était jamais attaché. Jamais à long terme. Jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille.

Jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.

Mais lui, Sam, il avait connu l'extérieur. Il avait vécu une existence paisible. Il avait connu le véritable amour. Et il l'avait perdu à cause de toute cette merde qui pourrissait derrière lui. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose… Il aurait pu empêcher la mort de Jess…

Il avait peut-être fui ce qu'il avait été une fois de trop…

« Dean ! »

Dean ne lâcha rien. Il appuya même son entrave. Si bien que Sam s'avoua vaincu et bascula en arrière. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent ensuite leur sembla vaguement familière. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Sam se laissa aller contre le matelas le temps que Dean relâcha son éteinte. La voix de son frère lui sembla lointaine, autant par son volume que par l'époque à laquelle elle appartenait.

« N'étais-je pas celui que tu venais trouver lorsque tu pleurais ?

- Qui parle de pleurer ? »

Ses répliques lui étaient comme crachées au visage. Sam n'émettait pas de résistance physique, mais son esprit était définitivement fermé à son frère.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! »

Le haussement soudain de sa voix fit taire Sam qui détourna les yeux vers le plafond. Il essayait d'oublier que la chaleur de son frère avait un jour été la seule forme d'amour dont il avait eu droit. Cette époque était lointaine. Si lointaine qu'elle n'avait plus lieu d'exister encore. Avec le recul, cette période de leur vie semblait à Sam comme un rêve vaporeux.

Ou un cauchemar dont les détails ne disparaîtraient jamais.

Malgré ça, lorsque les lèvres de Sam se murent, un son presque doux s'échappa de sa gorge nouée.

« Les choses changent. »

La seule chose qui ne changerait jamais était qu'ils étaient frère. Malgré tout.

Sam aurait cru que cette pensée ne fasse de dupliquer sa colère, mais il n'en fut rien. Il en éprouva même, quelque part au fond de lui, du soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation. »

Sam se ressaisit à l'instant où il croisa le regard de Dean.

Dean, toujours à écouter les mêmes musiques qu'il y a vingt ans. Dean, toujours à être un bon petit soldat. Dean, toujours à jouer un rôle. Dean, toujours à le suivre. Dean, toujours à le surveiller. Dean, toujours à répéter qu'il doit prendre soin de lui. Dean, toujours à le soutenir. Dean, toujours à remplacer John. Dean, toujours à vouloir le rendre heureux.

Même s'il n'a jamais su s'y prendre correctement.

Sam profita d'un moment d'inattention de Dean pour le dégager et se redresser en position debout. Un ange passa. Dean finit par se lever à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne se détourne vers son sac.

« Prépare tes affaires. Plus vite on retrouvera papa, plus vite, on retrouvera le démon.

- Mon sas est déjà fait. »

Dean lui adressa un bref regard avant de terminer de ranger ses effets personnels. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

L'espace de quelques minutes, Sam resta planté au milieu de la chambre sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le toisa, une expression incertaine sur le visage. Il réécouta le dernier message de Jessica. Pour la centième fois et quelques poussières.

_« …Tapez 1 pour réécouter ce message… Tapez 2 pour sauvegarder ce message… Tapez 3 pour supprimez ce message… »_

La voix féminine et impersonnelle répéta à plusieurs reprises les possibilités avant que Sam ne se décident à faire un choix.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, remplit ses poumons d'air, releva la tête et se décida finalement à quitter la chambre avec ses affaires sur le dos. Il déposa les clés à la réception avant de sortir. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher la voiture du regard. La Chevrolet était là, à l'entrée, ronronnant déjà d'impatience, Dean au volant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si l'air que Sam avait inspiré plutôt se relâchait enfin. Tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il éprouvait depuis l'incendie s'atténuèrent un peu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un vieux tic qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sa respiration s'apaisa lentement alors qu'il posait un dernier regard sur le motel derrière lui. Il fit lentement un tour sur lui-même avant de rediriger son attention sur l'Impala. Ou plutôt sur Dean.

_Les choses changent…_

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ses cheveux le gênèrent alors il refit ce geste machinalement. Puis ça lui revint. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette manie était la nuit où il était parti pour Stanford.

Dean attendait toujours que son petit frère se décide à entrer dans la voiture. Sam hésita un moment avant de faire le premier pas.

… _Ou peut-être pas._

Ils restaient frères.

Malgré eux.

**.oO°Oo.**

**End**

**.oO°Oo.**


End file.
